


on your fingertips

by berryargento



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIA UGH I'M LATE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/berryargento
Summary: Is there any room left for surprise between the two?





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIA SORRY I'M LATE UGH.  
> Anyways, hello and happy new year! Oh btw diamond is not exactly colorless ... it can have a light color of yellow-ish.

Dia had a calendar in the student council room marked.

For example, the day of annual local festival, the day she needed to hold a morning assembly, the day she needed to have a great announcement over the school radio, and so on forth with mostly using red marker as the mark and she’s also marking several Aqours’ activities in with blue-colored mark (smiling happily as she did).

There’s a special marker for a certain occasion, which is the date of today, marked in purple circle.

Dia hummed as she wore her red coat and her yellow scarf as she head out, checking the time once more before closing the office doors for good.

 [ The footnote says ‘a meeting with board director’, in a shape of purple heart. ]

* * *

 

“Mari-san?”

Dia peeked inside the director’s room, seeing a certain blonde-haired student sorting her belongings. Usually, Mari would crash to the student council room if she had pile of work but today is special, also it’s already bound the time for Dia to show up.

“There you are~” she welcomed the raven-haired president with a very happy tone, smoothing out her skirt as she straighten herself. “Ready for our date I bet.”

“D—W-What are you talking about?” flustered, Dia retorted. “W-W-We’re just going to the skating rink together!”

“It’s called a _date_ , dear Dia, d-a-t-e~”

“H, How long do you plan to stand there? Let’s go.”

“Wait a sec, I need to put this report in.”

“Let me help you?”

“Aww, Dia is being a sweetheart today~”

“Can you please shut up and work faster?”

.

A skating rink was opened temporarily beside Numazu Station. It was quite a trip from Uchiura to the direction of the city but when they arrived at the huge ice rink, it’s totally worth it. Not to mention, they came in the right time for special prize for students. Well, Mari said she would be the one to pay but Dia insisted to.

“But Dia—“

“Mari-san. Just wear your gear.”

Mari made a pout. “ _Alright_ ...”

Dia did a warm up slide across the ice while waiting for Mari to be done with her boots. It has been a long time since she skate, thankfully she still remembered the ropes so she won’t be embarrassed and stiff around Mari. She thought that Mari must’ve been able to skate well, though it has been two years long since she had seen her in everyday basis.

Two years.

How long she had missed this kind of excursion outside her rigorous student council president’s work and her loneliness?

“Caught you~”

Mari did a surprise hug attack, startling Dia from her trip to memory lane. The raven-haired girl stumbled a bit because of the impact, she didn’t fall because Mari’s strong grip.

“Is something wrong, Dia?”

“No. I was ... thinking of the past.”

“The past?”

As Mari released her, Dia did another glide with a single spin ahead, roughly unpolished out of the perfection she had in mind. “Time when you left us.”

“... Ah.”

It must’ve hurt Mari somehow, it’s painted in her voice. Maybe the blonde noticed her forlorn gaze just now or about to say another apology, something Dia didn’t want to hear that day.

“Let’s not think of that,” Dia waltzed back again to take both of Mari’s hand. “Let’s enjoy our time now.”

Being on the rink making both of them a bit cold, though, despite all the chatter and movements, perhaps the winter is colder than usual.

There’s something in Dia’s smile that Mari liked. She enjoyed when Dia let out a knowing yet mysterious smile, as if she knows everything inside of nothing. She also had a special smile she only showed to Ruby—which is Mari somewhat jealous of—a smile of fondness from an older sister to a younger sister. She had this smile to when she’s faced with a certain wordless Matsuura Kanan; a smile of acknowledgement, stretch of lips in which Dia assured Kanan whether her choice was right.

Then again, Dia also had another type of smile which only Mari get to know and it was there, right in front of her.

“I’ll show you Mari spin!”

“I hope it’s not silly.”

“Aww, Dia~” she nudged.

“Yeah, yeah, show me?”

There, Mari witnessed Dia’s lips curled—the only one for her; the one with rosen cheek, glistening emerald and the air of affection—as she took her leap. After the little show, Mari grabbed at Dia’s free hand again, asking Dia to take the lead.

“You smile funny, Mari-san.”

“E-Eh? Do I?”

“Just did,” Dia laughed sheepishly. “Is something wrong in a way I glide?”

Mari quickly shook her head, “O-Of course not! You’re _beautiful_.”

Dia tripped for once, Mari was there to catch her, even Mari is flustered at what she had blurted out earlier, ah, how she wished she saves it for later—

“Ah. Um. Well. I-I’m glad?” she looked at the ice. “Thank you, Mari-san.”

“W-Why do you need to thank me?” Mari guided Dia to the center. “You’re beautiful everyday, you know. I mean look at your _shining, black hair_ , a-and your—”

“Enough about that, you make me blush!”

“I’m not done from praising you, Dia~”

“T-This is in public!”

And there they argued, with their faces went redder and redder because of each flirting words they unconsciously spoke of. People around them started to giggle when hearing their nonstop banter.

* * *

“It was _refreshing_!” Mari exclaimed, holding at Dia’s hand as they walked down the road. The lights were lit as the sun was going down. Some of shops were illuminated in different-colored light bulbs. “I never had this fun when skating.”

“While arguing with me?” Dia pointed at herself, half-snickering.

“Not that, not that~” the blonde waved. “I’m just happy to choose to go together with you, Dia.”

“It’s not that big of—“

“Now, don’t say so low of yourself!” Mari puffed her cheek. “You’re a wonderful person and that wonderful person is my lover right now.”

“M, Mari-san!”

“Then, then, what’s your next plan to our walk tonight~?”

“A little bit more, there’s a glowing Christmas tree and benches there, mind if we sit for a bit?” her tone was getting serious. “There’s something I need to talk about.”

* * *

 

The tree was specifically made and decorated for Christmas occasion, hence people calling it Numazu’s Christmas tree. It was full of blinking lights and mock-up present boxes from up to down, there were mistletoe and several red ornaments in many shapes decorating the whole ground around the tree. The station was crowded because of people coming home from work, also students from places came to take a photo with the decorated tree.

There’s a bit of time before the last bus, Dia thought to herself when they took an empty spot to sit down.

The silence was there with their fingers entwined still.

“So, what is it?”

Mari looked at Dia with such concerned look, unlike usual goofy smile or teasing smirk the blonde-haired girl always making in front of her. Dia wanted to apologize for her sudden tense behavior, but it’s needed.

“I love you.”

Mari’s expression was priceless—between embarrassed and dumbfounded.

“I—I know. We have been together for some time already.” Mari said. “That’s it?”

“That’s it.” Dia let out a heartily laugh.

Mari paused before bumping their foreheads together. “You’ve got me.”

“I’m sorry, was it make you uneasy?” their noses touched, this time Mari giggled from her serious mode.

“ _Of course_! I thought I did something wrong! I-I mean, earlier you reminisced about my absence two years ago and—“

“Mari-san, I said enough about that,” their breath kissed. “You’re here again, that’s enough for me.”

Two years.

They have been together since Dia and Mari held their confession rehearsals, mending every lost connection that had happened by staying close. Actually, Dia might say that it’s too much, the amount of affection Mari sent to her is overwhelming—it made her warm and fuzzy inside. Outside, they might be butting heads in arguments often but once everything calmed and found their ways perfectly, it is just it is.

“Then, my turn to talk!” Mari had this comeback glint in her golden eyes, Dia smiled. “Close your eyes, Dia, now.”

“You’re going to talk but you ask me to close my eyes?”

“Come on~ do it~”

“Okay, okay.”

Something warm grazed her lips, one of that short, a press fueled with longing, and it slowly departed. Mari then kissed her closed eyelids, wordlessly commanding both to open.

“ _Happy birthday,_ Dia.”

A violet-colored butterfly dangling on her neck. Breathlessly, warm tears flooding from each emerald eyes.

“It’s not my birthday yet.”

“Yes, but remember we’re going to have a group party at New Years’ Eve? I won’t be able to present a proper gift in a proper mood then.” Mari kissed her tears, the corner of her eyes and the crown of her head. “ _Diamond is colorless,_ Dia, so I think any color suits you well.”

Violet, Mari’s favorite color, Dia studied at the necklace, then back at Mari’s wide grin.

“Thank you very much.”

They hugged, they kissed, they melted into the night.

[ ]


End file.
